The Queen's Icy Touch Trilogy
by JimbabweK88
Summary: Anna wants to know what it's like to have icy powers. Elsa wants to show her. Elsanna fluff, Elsanna smut, Elsanna, and more Elsanna smut! Rated M for sexual content and incest
1. Chapter 1

**.**

* * *

**The Queen's Icy Touch**

* * *

"Anna," the blonde's voice trembled, "what are you doing?"

Anna's lips curved up in a smirk. "Relax, Elsa," she whispered, reassuringly. "Just trust me."

The two sisters were standing in one of the many towers of Arendelle facing the fjord. The bright, summer Sun shined over the kingdom. Ships were docked around the walls of the castle and the people of Arendelle were going about their day.

"O-okay?" Elsa wasn't sure what her sister wanted her to do. She let the redhead take her wrists in her hands. Anna turned around, her back against her sister's chest, the Queen's arms trapped between Anna's arms and her chest. She stood facing the fjord imagining her sister's arms being her own. Anna chewed on her lower lip. She had always wanted to try this!

Anna turned her head slightly. Her eyes narrowed and her lips curved up in a very provocative grin. "Use your ice, Elsa," Anna whispered. "I want to know what it's like to be you."

Elsa tilted her head with a confused look drawn on her face. "Why? These powers have been only a burden my whole life."

Anna pursed her lips. She turned around facing Elsa. "Elsa, your powers are not a burden. _You're_ not a burden. So, you froze my heart? You also thawed it." Anna chewed on her lower lip again, winking at her beautiful, blonde sister. "Besides, don't think I don't hear you at night with those low, quiet moans coming from your bed. Ever since we moved our bedrooms together again, I always wake up to you sounding _very_ pleased."

Elsa felt a flush rush up her neck and then her face grew very warm. "Anna, that-those mo-"

Anna put a finger up to Elsa's lips, silencing her. "I know why you moan at night." She brought her face mere centimeters from Elsa's face and brought her voice down to a near murmur. "It's the same reason why I moan when I'm alone."

Anna's warm breath crossing her lips caused a shiver to run down the Queen's spine. All Elsa had wanted since she thawed her sister was to be with her. Her dream stood right in front of her. She could lean forward and kiss it!

"Now," said Anna, turning back around, "let me experience your ice powers!" Elsa yanked her arms out from between Anna's arms and her chest. "Elsa! Wh-"

Elsa brought her own finger up to the Princess's lips, now silencing _her_. "I know of a better way for you to experience my icy touch- er, I mean, powers!" She grinned, alluringly.

Anna's lips curved up in a devilish grin. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's cheek and she brought her lips next to her sister's. "My Queen," Anna whispered, seductively.

Elsa let out a quiet moan as their lips touched. Anna was surprised at the brisk coldness of her sister's lips. It was shocking, but it didn't make the kiss feel any less satisfying. Tiny ice crystals formed around Anna's lips where her sister's lips were touching her own. Elsa was passionate about her kissing.

Anna brought her hands up to Elsa's cheeks and held them. She opened her mouth allowing the Queen access. Elsa didn't hesitate. She stuck her tongue in her sister's mouth and tasted her as they continued to kiss.

When they parted lips Anna exhaled, dazed and happy. She could see her breath even though the weather was far too warm for it to be seen. Elsa grabbed Anna's wrist and she ran down the tower. Anna pulled herself out of her dazed state. "Where are we going," she yelled to her sister.

Elsa stopped running and looked at her sister, biting her lower lip with seduction strewn across her face and laced in her voice. "To the Queen's bedchamber. She has work to do." She winked at Anna. Anna blushed as a huge smile graced her lips. Elsa took off again, holding her sister's wrist tightly. Anna didn't hesitate to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

* * *

**The Queen's Afterglow**

* * *

Anna lay in bed next to her sister rubbing her sore jaw. "I was not expecting that to happen."

Elsa sighed, peacefully. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips curved up in a huge grin. Her blonde hair had been undone from its braid and it was laying everywhere beneath her. She basked in the afterglow.

Anna continued to rub her jaw. Her naked leg was curled around her sister's naked leg under the blankets of the Queen's bed. She curled her toes, running her trimmed toenails along her sister's exposed skin. Elsa shivered, keeping the peaceful look strewn across her face. It wasn't long before goose bumps covered her flawless skin.

Anna parted her hand from her jaw. "You like that," she teased. Elsa's hand slowly made its way to Anna's thigh hidden under the blankets. When her soft hand touched her thigh, Anna jumped. "Oh," she squealed in surprise. "Elsa!"

The Queen turned her head to face Anna. She was chewing on her lower lip as she gazed into her sister's beautiful, green eyes. Anna knew the look. It was the same look she had received no more than half an hour ago. Anna grinned at Elsa. "You're being a naughty Queen," Anna teased.

Elsa moved her hand slightly up Anna's thigh. Anna felt a tingling sensation course through her body. It settled in her groin. Anna brought her thighs together, pinning the Queen's soft and elegant hand between them. Elsa tried removing her hand but her sister's hold was too strong. Elsa furrowed her brow.

"You got me with this maneuver the first time," Anna whispered, seduction dripping from her voice. "It's my turn." She winked at her Queen as a devilish grin crossed her lips.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow and bit her lower lip.

Anna turned over to face her sister. She placed her hand on her sister's side, just below her breast. She leaned forward and brought her lips to her sister's. They were wet and luscious and soft. Anna moaned in her sister's mouth. Elsa returned the moan. She opened her mouth and Anna let her tongue explore her sister's icy, wet mouth. They kissed each other with fiery passion, even though the Queen's breath was icy cold.

Anna leaned her body over on Elsa's as she forced her sister to be pinned under her. She brought her hand upwards until it rested on her breast. She squeezed it gently, feeling her sister's nipple harden in her palm. She pinched the nipple between her index finger and her thumb, causing Elsa to moan even more into Anna's mouth. The red head brought her leg between the Queen's thighs and pressed her knee into her wet vulva. Elsa broke away from the kiss, gasping in pleasure.

Anna bit her lower lip enjoying her sister's pleased expression. "Oh, Queen Elsa," Anna moaned, "you look so beautiful beneath me."

Anna ground her knee harder into her sister's wet opening. Elsa arched her back bringing her breasts out from under the blankets. Her erect nipples stood high like top hats. Once Anna felt the icy liquid splash on her knee, the Queen let out a loud moan that echoed in her bedchamber. Elsa dropped her back to the bed again and panted as pleasure consumed her from the inside. Anna removed her leg from between Elsa's thighs. She placed her legs on either side of her sister. The Queen rested perfectly between the princess's legs.

Anna bent her arms bringing her face ever so close to her sister's. She pouted her lips, brushing them against Elsa's. "I wasn't expecting my tongue to get stuck down there earlier," she whispered, grinning.

"You wanted to experience my icy powers," Elsa teased, sex radiating from her voice as she chewed on her lower lip.

Anna smiled. "I wonder if it works the other way."

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. Anna grabbed her sister's head and shoved it under the blankets until it rested beneath her wet opening. Anna lowered her groin. The icy sensation filled her core as she curled her toes and rolled her eyes in ecstasy. Princess Anna let out a deep moan.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

* * *

**The Queen's Wish**

* * *

Anna sighed, peacefully. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips curved up in a huge grin. She had the same satisfied look strewn on her face as the Queen had had only twenty minutes ago. Her body was numb, but the pleasurable sensations still filled her head.

Her sister lay beside her, grimacing. Her lips glistened. They were coated in her sister's juices. Those same juices ran down the sides of her cheeks and dampened her hair beneath her. She couldn't bring herself to do anything other than grimace and breathe.

Anna sighed pleasantly, again. "Elsa, that was amazing," Anna rejoiced. "I wasn't aware I was capable of such a thing. You really are the Queen!"

Queen Elsa just laid beside her sister and said nothing.

Anna's body started to regain feeling as a tingling sensation coursed through her. She shivered from head to toe. The satisfied redhead rolled over on her side facing her sister. "Oh, come on, Elsa," she said, doing her best to cheer her sister up, "you did an _amazing_ job!" Anna rested her hand on the Queen's breast and rolled her erect nipple between her index finger and her thumb.

Elsa opened her mouth and inhaled. She slowly licked her lips, tasting her sister's juices. Her grimace slowly faded from her face as her eyes narrowed in pleasure at the taste.

Anna grinned. "Do you like my taste," she whispered, seductively.

Elsa turned her head to Anna. Her face was dripping in her sister's pleasure. "I do," Elsa replied with the same seductive tone as her sister. She brought her lips to Anna's and forced her tongue into the redhead's mouth. Their tongues danced together as they swapped saliva and Anna's fluid. Anna couldn't resist letting a moan escape her. She brought her hands up to the Queen's damp cheeks and forced her face into her own. When she pulled away from the kiss, Anna sucked on her sister's tongue. Elsa caught her breath, smiling seductively. "Do you," she inquired, biting her lower lip, doing her best to be very erotic about it.

Anna threw her sister beside her and pounced on top of her. She kissed her sister's lips and then moved to her cheeks. She lapped up her own fluids that were coating Elsa's cheeks. She moved down to her neck and sucked on her skin. Elsa gasped as her core grew warmer and wetter. She brought her thighs together, squeezing them tightly. "I love the way I taste on you," Anna gasped, ready for more of her sister's delicious sex.

Anna continued kissing her sister's neck. She planted many small pecks all around her collarbone. Elsa's nipples hardened until they hurt. Her core was dripping with pleasure as she continued to squeeze her thighs together. She couldn't take it anymore!

Elsa used her strength to throw Anna off of her. Anna landed beside the Queen facing up. "I need your tongue inside my body!" Anna eyes widened as her breathing picked up. She smiled devilishly. She grabbed her sister and forced her on top of her. Anna moved down until her sister's core hovered over her lips. She stuck out her tongue and flicked her sister's damp vulva. Elsa gasped as she clenched her wet, blonde hair. "Oh my God," Elsa moaned.

Anna opened her mouth and sucked on her sister's southern lips. Elsa clenched her thighs around Anna's head. The redhead continued licking and sucking. Her sister's fluids dripped on to her lips and down her chin. She managed to swallow what she could. Anna brought her hands up, tracing her fingers up Elsa's thighs, abdomen and then to her breasts. Anna rolled her sister's erect nipples between her fingers as she darted her tongue in and out of her sister's sweet, saturated core.

Elsa rode her hips along Anna's masterful mouth. Her arms were locked in a straightened position as her hands were planted to the bed. She arched her back, her breasts extending as far out as humanly possible. Elsa screamed Anna's name as a coat of icy liquid enveloped her sister's lips and chin. She shuddered, giggling at the pleasing sensation and fell off of her sister. "T-that... w-w-was... a-am-amzing," Elsa groaned, unable to feel her body.

Anna sat up licking the icy fluids from her lips. She wiped away what was left on her chin. "At least my tongue didn't get stuck this time," she smirked.

Elsa couldn't do anything but sigh in pleasure.

Anna leaned forward and gently brought her lips to her sister's. "You do amazing work, too." She winked at Elsa.

Elsa finally was able to move. She brought her head up, her blonde hair still damp. "Maybe I do," she whispered with sex dripping from her voice, "but that doesn't give you the right to nearly drown your Queen."

Anna bit her lower lip. "Oh, come on, Queen Elsa," she circled her index finger around her sister's areola, "at least you would have drowned in my love." She grinned devilishly.

Elsa sighed, discouragingly. "I wish I could do that," she muttered. She lowered her eyes.

Anna smiled seductively. She brought her lips to her sister's ear and whispered, "Well, it appears we both have our own _magic_." She nibbled on Elsa's ear lobe.

Elsa smiled again. "I just have to work for yours," she said, turning her face to kiss her sister's lips.

Anna pulled away. She grinned mischievously. "You want to make me gush again?"

Elsa's eyes widened. She didn't hesitate. She scooted her head down between Anna's legs and blew her icy breath into her sister's wet opening. Anna's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she let out a deep moan. Elsa brought her lips up and took her sister's clitoris into her mouth. Anna shivered and grabbed a handful of the blonde's damp hair. "Oh, God, Elsa," she screamed. "I'm coming!"


End file.
